Percy jackson & olympians: facebook
by coolnerd18
Summary: Facebook time! All characters in PJO and HoO are back with their non-monster attracting devices! Read and see their conversations online! Pairings are percabeth, tratie, and jasper (so far). One shot!
1. Afrodite

**Waterboy – Percy**

**Smartgirl – Annabeth**

**Missdove – Aphrodite**

**Girlsrule – Artemis**

**Pinecone – Thalia**

**Charmspeaker – Piper**

**Bookworm - Athena**

**_Waterboy_**** and smartgirl's statuses are in a 'relationship'**_._

_Missdove, charmspeaker, Pinecone, and 37 other people like this_

Comment-like-spam:

Missdove: Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! ^.^

Charmspeaker: Mom?

Missdove: Yes, sweet?

Charmspeaker: stop

Missdove: sure, honey!

Waterboy: *cough* Our relationship?

Girlsrule: Bleh

Bokkworm: DISLIKE! DISLIKE! Where is the dislike button?

Smartgirl: Mother!

**Charmspeaker: Anyone realize my mom's 1****st**** part of her name is 'Afro'?**

_Girlsrule and 504 other people like this_

Comment-like-spam:

Waterboy: ^.^

Girlsrule: Ha! So true

Missdove: Pipes!

Charmspeaker: Yes?

Missdove: PIPES!

Charmspeaker: That's my name! ^.^ You named me you know!

[Missdove growls]


	2. watergirl!

**_A/N: I'm not really funny soooo…. Sorry? :(_**

**Stoll#1: Travis**

**Stoll#2: Connor**

**Searocks: Poseidon**

**Chickmagnet: Apollo**

**Fireboy: Leo**

**Blondesuperman: Jason**

**Katie: Katie**

**Ghostking: Nico**

**Waterboy – Percy**

**Smartgirl – Annabeth**

**Missdove – Aphrodite**

**Girlsrule – Artemis**

**Pinecone – Thalia**

**Charmspeaker – Piper**

**Bookworm – Athena**

I am awesome~

**_Missdove _****posted a video called "Piper names her pimple 'Bob'"**

_Stoll#1, Stoll#2, and 201 other people like this._

Comment-like-spam

Stoll#2: Blackmail!

Charmspeaker: You wouldn't dare… and plus everyone knows about it. I don't have 'bob' anymore! Mother! REVENGE shall come!

Missdove: It's on!

Waterboy: Nico, Thalia remember "Bob" the titan! **(A/N It's in the Demigod Files)**

Ghostking: Oh yeah! He's still playing with those bone blocks…. He sorta creeps me out. He just sits there. He mocks me.

Pinecone: di Angelo! YOU creep ME out! You are so emo!

Ghostking: Yeah? You wear death to Barbie shirts!

Girlsrule: Don't insult her!

Ghostking: *gulp* YES MAM!

**_Charmspeaker _****and ****_blondesuperman are in a 'relationship'._**

_287 likes_

Comment-like-spam

Missdove: Yay! Another cute couple!

Charmspeaker: Aren't we in 'war'?

Missdove: We are?

Charmspeaker: *facepalm*

**Katie: Why does everybody have a nickname!**

Comment-like-spam

Stoll#1: IDK… it's cool…. :p

Smartgirl: It's cute…

Waterboy: It's rad….

Smartgirl: Really?

Waterboy: Yup….

**Fireboy: Me and Percy are the people in that game: Fireboy & watergirl!**

_607 likes_

Comment-like-spam

Waterboy: I'm not a girl!

Fireboy: ;p


	3. Name change!

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!**

**Stoll#1: Travis**

**Stoll#2: Connor**

**Searocks: Poseidon**

**Chickmagnet: Apollo**

**Firedude: Leo**

**Blondesuperman: Jason**

**Flowergirl - Katie**

**Ghostking: Nico**

**Seadude – Percy**

**Smartgirl – Annabeth**

**Missdove – Aphrodite**

**Girlsrule – Artemis**

**Pinecone – Thalia**

**Charmspeaker – Piper**

**Bookworm – Athena**

**Flyingdude – Hermes**

**Cerealwoman - Demeter**

~I am awesome~

**_Waterboy _****changed his name to ****_seadude_****.**

_Seadude only likes this_

Comment-like-spam

Fireboy: DISLIKE!

Seadude: :P

Chickmagnet: I kinda like it…. I like dudes, but not the sea…. Is there a 'kinda like' button?

Searocks: HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE THE SEA!

Chickmagnet: Oooooooooooops! Sorry Uncle P!

Flyingdude: BUSTED!

**_Firedude _****changed his name to ****_Firedude._**

_Firedude, stoll#1, Stoll#2, and 54 other people like this._

Comment-like-spam

Seadude: Waaaaaaaaa?

Firedude: I'm cool like that.

Stoll#1: Nice

Stoll#2: Job

Stoll#1: at annoying him!

Stoll#2: I'm supposed to say "annoying him!"

Stoll#1: Nuh-huh

Stoll#2: Yea-huh

Stoll#1: Nuh-huh

Stoll#2: Yea-huh

Smartgirl: STOP!

Stoll#1: Yea-huh!

**_Katie _****changed her name to ****_Flowergirl._**

_67 people like this._

Comment-like-spam

Firedude: You too, huh?

Flowergirl: I felt left out

Cerealwomen: I approve, but you could've become cerealgirl! Perfect match! Everybody needs cereal!

Flowergirl: Mother….. you're embarrassing me!

Charmspeaker: I feel ya!


	4. You need skill and coolness

**Thing1: Travis**

**Thing2: Connor**

**Searocks: Poseidon**

**Chickmagnet: Apollo**

**Firedude: Leo**

**Blondesuperman: Jason**

**Flowergirl - Katie**

**Ghostking: Nico**

**Seadude – Percy**

**Smartgirl – Annabeth**

**Missdove – Aphrodite**

**Girlsrule – Artemis**

**Pinecone – Thalia**

**Charmspeaker – Piper**

**Bookworm – Athena**

**Flyingdude – Hermes**

**Cerealwoman – Demeter**

** Thank you to BrookieHyuga, .CoffeeO.O, GreekGirl8, and owlcity2013….. even though I started an hour ago…..**

~I am awesome~

**_Stoll#1 _****changed his name into thing1 (A/N This was owlcity2013's idea!)**

_65 likes_

Comment-like-spam

Stoll#2: HEY!

Thing#1: Teehee….?

**_Stoll#2 changed his name into thing2_**

_1 like_

Comment-like-spam

Thing2: NOOOOOOO! I'm a loner like Percy!

Firedude: Screenfive, Travis!

Thing1: *Screenfive* You have to be cool like us!

Firedude: Yup!

**Thing1: Hey Katie! Wanna date?**

_0 likes_

Comment-like-spam

Thing2: Brother….. You have to have to have skill like me to date. SHAME!

Flowergirl: Really Travis? No! You asked me 890,646,143,106 times on email….. now….. THIS!

Thing2: Told ya! ^.^

**Cerealwomen: More CEREAL! PEOPLE! Live! Be Healthy!**

_0 likes_

Comment-like-spam

Searocks: Really sis? Really?

Chickmagnet: Agreed O.o

**Not much, but hey! I'm new!**


	5. Chapter 5-Tratie!

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HoO**

**Thing1: Travis**

**Thing2: Connor**

**Searocks: Poseidon**

**Chickmagnet: Apollo**

**Firedude: Leo**

**Blondesuperman: Jason**

**Flowergirl - Katie**

**Ghostking: Nico**

**Seadude – Percy**

**Smartgirl – Annabeth**

**Missdove – Aphrodite**

**Girlsrule – Artemis**

**Pinecone – Thalia**

**Charmspeaker – Piper**

**Bookworm – Athena**

**Flyingdude – Hermes**

**Cerealwoman – Demeter**

**Thank you BrookieHyuga for being my 1****st**** review!**

~I am awesome~

**Cerealwoman posted a video called Demeter's revenge!**

**_In video- Poseidon and Apollo are hanging upside down. Their feet are tied up with vines and they are being fed cereal._**

_1,000 likes_

Comment-like-spam

Cerealwoman: NOBODY MESS WITH CEREAL OR ME!

Bookworm: Nice job Demeter! Poseidon deserves this!

Seadude: Hey! My poor dad! Let him go!

Cerealwoman: you want cereal, too?

Seadude: *gulp* Nevermind! Have fun dad!

**_Flowergirl and Thing1 _****are in a 'relationship'.**

_245 likes_

Comment-like-spam

Thing1: Finally!

Smartgirl: What did you do?

Thing1: I did the hardest thing EVER!

Seadude: What?

Thing1: Be NICE… for the WHOLE DAY!

Smartgirl: Okkkkkk….. I'm going to go read a book?

Seadude: Gotta go do my … um…. Chores! Bye!

Thing1: Awwww….

**_Ghostking _****made a group called I love dead stuff! Like if you want to join!**

_0 likes_

Comment-like-spam

_No comment_

**A/N Poor Nico! Well Going to be posting more chapters next Sat! Sorry People reading! :( Once again… Thank you BrookieHyuga for being my 1****st**** review!**


	6. Zeus & Hades r idiots

**Hey Everybody! I told you I would be posting next Saturday which is the day after the day I posted….. J! Today's my sister's b-day party and I'm not going because their making princess pottery :( soo I'm bored….**

**On with the story:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HoO**

**Deadgod – Hades**

**A/N: You know the others… right?**

**_Deadgod _****joined ****_Ghostking's group: I love dead stuff!_**

_0 likes_

Comment-like-spam

Ghostking: Yay! Dad-how did you find faceboook?

Deadgod: I saw Poseidon doing something so I put my helmet on and I saw him log in.

Searocks **(A/N If you don't know searocks=Poseidon) **: You know my password?

Deadgod: Yup! It's zeusisanidiot! Don't worry! I will hack your account :)

Searocks: I gotta change my password….

Deadgod: You can't….

Searocks: Why?

Deadgod: I'm right next to you…..

Searocks: *Looks to the right and sees a floating laptop* GO AWAY!

Deadgod: *Huff* Fine! I'll go tell Zeus your password and we'll _both_ hack your account

Searocks: Well he's our little brother! You can't mislead him!

Deadgod: Sure…..

**_Searocks changed his into Zeus&Hadesisamazing!_**

_Deadgod likes this_

Comment-like-spam

Zeus&Hadesisamazing: ZEUS! HADES! YOU ARE THE WORST BROTHERS EVER!

Bookworm **(A/N: Athena=Bookworm)**: Yeah right! Ares is the worst! Haven't you seen, barnacle beard?

Girlsrule **(A/N: We all know who she is, but she is right! Sorry boys!): **You want to bet? Apollo & Hermes are the _worst_. Why do you think I wanted maidenhood _forever? _

Chickmagnet **(A/N Yup… Apollo): **You have to love us just a _tiny_ bit!

Flyingdude **(Not saying this anymore… they're a little obvious):** *Huff* People have no respect! I mean _Apollo _I understand, but ME? I deliver your mails and a chunk of other stuff, too…. You wouldn't be typing those words if it wasn't for me!

Girlsrule: Save it for the press, mailboy!

Flyingdude: :(

**_Zeus&Hadesisamazing _****changed his name to ****_Zeus&Hadesareidiots_**

_Zeus&Hadesareidiots only likes this_

Comment-like-spam

Zues&Hadesareidiots: Why won't anyone like…..

Chickmagnet: It's 4 in the morning! But nice one… I guess… This facebook thingy needs a 'kinda like' button! Really!

**Well that's one chapter! More coming up! Oh, and if you watch ****_Young Sherlock Holmes_****…. *Shudder*…. The villain kidnaps girls, hypnotize them, wrap them, put them in a coffin, and pour hot wax on them! Really? Unfair! DISLIKE!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Ladies

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HoO**

**Deadgod – Hades**

**Lordoftheskies - Zeus**

**A/N: You know the others… right?**

~I am awesome~

**_Flowergirl _****and****_ Thing1's_**** relationship are in 'it's complicated'**

_Girlsrule only likes this._

Comment-like-spam

Girlsrule: Dump him and make sure he doesn't live! This is what I'm saying!

Smartgirl: Lady Artemis…. you have to look at both sides of the story. What happened?

Flowergirl: He pranked my cabin _again_! I still have the clown face stuck on me!

Flyingdude: Can you send a pic to me?

Flowergirl: NO! N-O! No! If you're girlfriend _doesn't _like her boyfriend pranking they _shouldn't _prank her!

Thing1: I'm sorry Katie! It was Connor!

Thing2: *Whistle* She is on fire!

Firedude: That's my job not hers!

**_Smartgirl _****and ****_seadude_**** changed their location to Greece.**

_897 likes_

Comment-like-spam

Thing2: Cool, but how? O.o

Seadude: I learned how to water-travel… I'm cool like that.

Thing2: Nice job at impressing the lady!

Ghostking: Thing2 is abnormal…. _Very _abnormal!

Thing2: I do have fdhaeth!

Ghostking: What?

Thing1: I banged his head on the keyboard and pressed send.

Ghostking: Okkkkkkk….. I got to…. Um…. Meet Shakespeare right now! C ya!

Thing1: WHY!

**Sorry… I ran out of ideas! I would love new ideas! Please! I want to make a conversation including Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Thalia, and Katie! I WILL put tratie at work again!**


	8. Party!

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HoO**

**Deadgod – Hades**

**Lordoftheskies – Zeus**

**Winelover - Dyonisis**

**A/N: You know the others… right?**

~I am awesome~

**_Girlsrule _****made a new group called Boys suck. Like If you want to join.**

_46,467,213,689 likes_

Comment-like-spam

Lordoftheskies: Daughter! Erase this group!

Girlsrule: Father! I already have a group! Hunters of Artemis?

LordoftheSkies: True dat….

Zeus&Hadesareidiots: Did Zeus just say, "true dat"?

Deadgod: Yeah Poseidon…. He did!

Zeus&Hadesareidiots: You know what this means right?

Deadgod: PARTY!

Zeus&Hadesareidiots: In honor of Zeus…. For finally chillaxing.

Deadgod: Poseidon, call the others! Let's Partay!

Ghostking: I think my dad grew a second head O.o

Seadude: Mine too….

Bookworm: Now you realize?

**Flyingdude: Invitations to all gods and demigods! Celebrating Zeus chillaxing!**

_142,789,947,123 likes_

Comment-like-spam

LordoftheSkies: It's a big deal… isn't it?

Seadude: I take back my comment about dad earlier! Woo-hoo! Party!

Ghostking: Not you too…..

**413,346,823,145 people changed their location to Olympus**

_413,346,823,145 likes_

Comment-like-spam

Ghostking: Gotta admit… Pretty nice party….

Winelover: Wine!

LordoftheSkies: Fine…. JUST FOR TODAY!

Winelover: Yay! ^.^

Seadude: Creepy….

**Please R&R! Thank you to nikitabella for reviewing 30 miutes ago….**


	9. Hercules is back (but is blocked)

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HoO**

~I Am Awesome~

**Deadgod – Hades**

**Chickmagnet: Apollo**

**Lordoftheskies – Zeus**

**Winelover – Dyonisis**

**Gatekeeper – Hercules (Spoiler Alert – Mark of Athena)**

**Thaliathemuse – Thalia the muse**

**A/N: You know the others… right?**

**Chickmagnet: If there's a prize for rotten judgment I guess, I've already won that No man is worth the aggravation That's ancient history, been there, done that**

_809 likes_

Comment-like-spam

Thaliathemuse: Who do you think you're kidding'? He's the earth and heaven to you Try to keep it hidden Honey, we can see right through you

Gatekeeper: STOP! I HATE THAT SONG! THE MOVIE ISN'T EVEN RIGHT!

Thaliathemuse: O.o

**Gatekeeper: Where is that Piper girl and that jupiter boy?!**

_0 likes_

Comment-like-spam

Charmspeaker: Here!

Blondesuperman: Here!

Gatekeeper: I hate you all! You took _my _cornucopia! REVENGE SHALL COME!

Charmspeaker: Quick! Everybody block him!

_234,457,976,123,683 users blocked Gatekeeper_

**_Thing1_**** and ****_Flowergirl_**** are in a 'relationship'.**

_164 likes_

Comment-spam-like

Girlsrule: DISLIKE!

Ghostking: What did you do Travis?

Thing1: Flowers?

Smartgirl: I wish seaweed brain would do that….

Seadude: What? I hate you Travis!

**How's that? Thank you everyone for encouraging me! You too reviewers for my other story: big three bonding!**


	10. Don't annoy Thalia!

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HoO**

~I Am Awesome~

**Lordoftheskies – Zeus**

**Winelover – Dyonisis**

**Thaliathemuse – Thalia the muse**

**A/N: You know the others… right?**

~I am awesome~

**Pinecone: Hey Thalia! I'm Thalia!**

_Thaliathemuse likes this_

Comment-like-spam

Seadude: Wow

Thaliathemuse: Hey Thalia! Dad, you named one of your daughters after me? Sweet! I love your name Pinecone!

Ghostking: Wow

Thing1: Wow

Thing2: Wow

Blondesuperman: Wow

Flyingdude: Wow

Chickmagnet: Wow

Pinecone: STOP!

Zeus&Hadesareidiots: O.o I was going to "wow" next :(

**Thaliathemuse made a group called The name Thalia is awesome! Like if you want to join.**

_1 like_

Comment-like-spam

Seadude: Wow

Pinecone: Don't…

Flyingdude: *gulp* YES MAM!

Chickmagnet: O.o

Thing1: O.o

Thing2: O.o

Pinecone: That's it!

**Pinecone posted a video called "Don't say wow or O.o"**

**_In video: The Stolls are getting electrocuted a lot of times. Poor stolls!_**

Comment-like-spam

Chickmagnet: I'm a god! You can't catch me! :P

Girlsrule: Really?

Chickmagnet: Run!

**Girlsrule posted a video called "Apollo is an idiot"**

**_In video: I really don't want to say! :8_**

Comment-like-spam

Pinecone: Nice one M'lady!

Flyingdude: I'm glad I didn't say anything…..

Thing1: Don't you feel bad for US!?

Flyingdude: Yea…..?

Thing2: *sniffle* My own dad…..


	11. Don't run away with a turkey!

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HoO**

**A/N: You know the others… right? Hey everyone and a happy Thanksgiving! I hope you eat all the turkey (and mashed potato)… this is a special Thanksgiving chapter!**

~I Am Awesome~

**Pinecone: I'm realllllllyyyyyy bored! What shall we do?**

_0 likes_

Comment-like-spam

Smartgirl: The all mighty Thalia is bored?

Pinecone: O.o

Smartgirl: That's a first…

Firedude: You can 'hang out' with me!

Chickmagnet: Pfffffff….. As if! She's a hunter! No boys! How bout Gods? Wanna go out? I AM a CHICK MAGNET!

Girlsrule: No touchy touchy! Keep your hands to yourself!

Chickmagnet: O.o

Pinecone: :s…. You gross me out Apollo!

**Firedude: Hey guys! The mortals are celebrating this holiday called Thanksgiving! I heard they eat turkey….. a lot of turkeys on this day…. :)**

_102 likes_

Comment-like-spam

Thing1: Cool!

Thing2: Turkey!

Chickamgnet: I remember….. Mortals celebrate this day because pilgrims or something…..

Girlsrule: You were ALIVE on that day!

Chickmagnet: How do you always find me? STALKER ALERT!

Thing2: Turkey!

Seadude: Weird….

**Thing1: Me and my bro got some turkey! No pranks! Promise!**

_0 likes_

Comment-like-spam

Smartgirl: Travis…. Connor…..

Thing1: *gulp* Yea?

Smartgirl: Your grammar's wrong….

Thing2: Oh! Right! Fix it Thing1!

Smartgirl: I wasn't done! I know you are going to prank the Demeter cabin!

Thing1: WHY IS EVERYTHING GOING AGAINST ME! WHY!

Flowergirl: Be thankful Stolls!

Thing2: Nice cover bro! Now we're caught! RUN!

Flowergirl: Get back here Stolls!

Smartgirl: Got it covered….

Flowergirl: Thanks Annabeth!

Smartgirl: Idiots!

Thing1: As if!

Flowergirl: Hand the mobiles over!

Thing1: Awww…

**Thing2: Not caught! Yipee! I'm hiding in the Hermes closet!**

_0 likes_

Comment-like-spam

Smartgirl: That is just plain stupid….. We're STILL ON FACEBOOK!

Thing2: I thought you guys were logged off! RUN!

Flowergirl: Hand over the mobile and the turkey!

Smartgirl: You ran away with a turkey?

Thing2: Yup…..

Cerealwoman: Need more cereal!

Flowergirl: Mom!


	12. Don't mess with Annabeth!

**Hello people that are reading these words! I know I didn't write chapters for my stories for a loooonnnng time (a week), but…. Wait nevermind. ANYWAYS I hope you had a wonderful thanksgiving and stuffed yourself! One downpart, though. The turkeys are killed ):!** **lkb-god-of-turkeys**! **Save them! I want to answer some of your questions so if you have any please review! Now I know many of you skip the oh so popular paragraph of the author, but please do so! *cute puppy dog eyes***

**On with the story:**

**Blondesuperman: Hey Piper, Percy, Annabeth want to go on a double date?**

Comment- lie-spam

Missdove: SAY YES!

Seadude: Annabeth, you in?

Smartgirl: Of course! Piper?

Charmspeaker: Sure! Want to invite Travis and Katie?

Flowergirl: We'll love to go!

Missdove: OMU! Percabeth, Jasper, and Tratie!

Charmspeaker: Is that woman voodoo?

Smartgirl: Omu?

Missdove: Oh My Us! Duh! Now carry on!

Seadude: OKKKAAYYY! Where are we going?

Blondesuperan: Uhhh…. I don't know….

Seadude: Great! Now I have to _plan_. Ewwww!

Smartgirl: Percy!

Seadude: Gotta run! If I die Nico gets my cabin!

Smartgirl: 10 seconds seaweed brain!

Seadude: Gotta run! Nico, please talk to me while I'm in the underworld!

Ghostking: Okay! I CALL GETTING YOUR KRUSTY THE CRAB BOXERS!

Seadude: Okkkk….

Smartgirl: 0 seconds Jackson!

Seadude: HELP!

Blondesuperman: Isn't weird how one conversation turns into a totally different one?

Charmspeaker: Yup

Missdove: True love!

Charmspeaker: I repeat that woman is voodoo!

Missdove: No! Medea is! **(A/N: Why it turned blue… no idea! Please ignore the color! Anyways, that was from the lost hero so… wait never mind! If you're reading this story than you must have read the lost hero! Please ignore and carry on!)**

Charspeaker: What ev!

Missdove: Don't what ev me!

Charmspeaker: What ev

Blondesuperman: see what I mean?

**Seadude: (A/N: This is more confusing! I don't get this! Why is this black now!) My punishment is clear….**

Comment-like-spam

Smartgirl: Say it….

Seadude: I HAVE ALL THE LITTLE MERMAID BOXERS! I ALSO HAVE ALL THE SPONGEBOB BOXERS, TOO!

Thing1: That's not bad! Ariel is cool! She looks pretty!

Thing1: I didn't say that! Connor did! I have to change my password now!

Thing2: Go ahead! I'll probably figure it out!

Thing1: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Blondesuperman: see what I mean? Again!

Smartgirl: Travis! Thanks for telling me! That punishment wasn't enough!

Seadude: I HATE YOU STOLLS!

Smartgirl: 5 seconds…

Seadude: Stolls I'm going to give _4_ seconds! 1,2, screw that! I'm coming!

Smartgirl: So am I! Get ready everyone! Especially you…. Seaweed brain.

Pinecone: You make it sound creepy! :D

Smartgirl: Yup! But really…. Now off I go!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! This is an author's note, but VERY important! Unfortunately I broke the rules and I am very forgetful. Explodinghothead told me that and he also told me that I should delete or edit. I know I'm forgetful and I don't want to be reported so I'll be doing one of these choices:**

** 1. Give the story. If you want I can give the story to you and post that your going to keep the story next chapter. I could even co-author if you'd like!**

** 2. Maybe I could get a co-author. Whenever I make a story the co-author can edit/fix the chapters. Maybe he/she can even make a chapter. If I could do this that is.**

** 3. I could just delete this story. ):**

**If you would like to do 1 and 2 please PM me. I'm very sorry fans! Keep reading!**


	14. CELEBRATION!

**Hello everyone! percy jackson nguyen decided that he/she would edit the chapters! THANK YOU SO MUCH! This is also NOT a regular chapter, but I really am happy! You saved my story! percy jackson nguyen will be co author! MY STORY IS NOT GOING TO BE REPORTED! YAY!**


	15. Hazel doesn't know that internet is

**Author's note: I'M SO SORRY, MY FELLOW READERS! MY DAD HAD DISCONNECTED INTERNET SO I COULDN'T UPDATE! PLEASE FOGIVE ME!**

**ON WITH THE STORY: (I do NOT own PJO)**

~I am awesome~

**Frank – dragon/boy**

**Waterboy: Party at my cabin! NO STEALING ALLOWED!**

_21 likes_

Comment-like-spam

Thing1: Pfffff…..Like we were going to!

Thing2: Yeah! I thought you trusted us!

Smartgirl: They're up to something…

Pinecone: Now that's obv

Blondesuperman: ….

Firedude: …..

Thing1: …

Firedude: ….

Thing1: …..

Firedude: …..

Thing1: Dude, you did the same number of dots as me!

Firedude: Nu-huh

Thing1: Yea-huh

Firedude: Nuh-huh

CLICK TO SEE 12 MORE COMMENTS

**Pinecone: 5 reasons why I'm awesome…**

**1. I'm awesome**

**2. I'm a girl and I'm awesome**

**3. I'm the daughter of Zeus and I'm awesome**

**5. You didn't notice I skipped 4! J**

_0 likes_

Comment-spam-like

Waterdude: I don't get it…

Smartgirl: We heard that a million times before, Seaweed brain

Waterdude: HEY!

Smartgirl: It's true…

Dragon/Boy: So true…

Waterdude: Oh, hi Frank!

Smartgirl: You have a face book?

Dragon/boy: Yup. Hazel doesn't have one because she still doesn't know what internet is yet.

Waterdude: *Snicker*

Smartgirl: Don't be mean, seaweed brain!

Waterdude: Sorry, Hazel that is face book-less

Smartgirl: GOOD

Dragon/boy: O.o

**How was that? Again: I'M SO SORRY! !I'M ALSO SORRY THAT IT IS SHORT!**


	16. They're matching!

**Heyyyyyyyyyyy everyone! Ok ok you're mad, I know. I stopped posting for one reason: I'm busy. All authors of fan fiction should know how the feeling of not posting feels like. So a guest said in a review that I abandoned my stories. WELL….. Not quite. Also my mom and dad took away my computer away so right now I'm using my cousin's laptop to say: I'll post if I can. From now on any author can take this story and continue it so the idea of this story will be ended with different endings. I'll still be posting my work but like I said: If I can. Also, from July 13****th**** (now) to September 2****nd**** an author can PM a chapter that continues the one before it and the best author's chapter will be posted.**

~Now I don't feel awesome~

**_Reyna – Praetorofthisplace_**

~Now I don't feel awesome~

**Dragon/Boy (Frank): I'm so bored in camp Jupiter!**

_12 likes_

Comment-spam-like

Praetorofthisplace: Why not clean the swords?

Seadude: Ooh! Ooh! Is everyone in camp Jupiter going to have face book now?

Smartgirl: *smacks her face* you can be such a seaweed brain sometimes

Pinecone: _Sometimes? _More like everyday!

Seadude: HEY!

**Seadude changed his username into SeaweedBrain**

_15 likes_

Comment-Spam-Like

Smartgirl: That was sweet Percy, but how many times are you going to change your username?

SeaweedBrain: This is my last username because it's the only one who reminds me of you. (:

Pinecone: I'm throwing up ):

Girlsrule: Same here sister same here

**Smartgirl changed her username into Wisegirl**

_17 likes_

Comment-Spam-Like

MissDove: AWWWWWWW THEY'RE MATCHING

Girlsrule: So lucky she typed that because if she screamed it my ears would broken for millennia

Girlsrule: Wait… Nvmind. She screamed it.

WiseGirl: Wow I hear her scream all the way here

SeaweedBrain: AWWWWW WE'RE MATCHING!

WiseGirl: A little bit too late for that Seaweed Brain

**A/N: What happens next? Make a chapter and PM! We're still doing the chapter contest thingy! Winner announced July 17****th****!**


End file.
